


Hopes

by morrezela



Series: The Fairy Tale 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Magic, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale AU: Jared gets kidnapped by a man trying to foil Jensen’s mission from the king. The fourth installment of the Sorcerer-Carpenter verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Abduction and light torture? (I don’t really know how torture can be light either, but it’s the best word I can come up with right now.
> 
> Reading Staircases, Portraits and Journeys first is advisable if you don’t want to be confused.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

Jared woke up coughing. He felt dizzy and bad, and that wasn’t good because the last thing he remembered was how happy Jensen had looked after they had left Jared’s home village.

Rich Jared’s parents might not be, but they have always been very hospitable, and time with them had made years disappear off Jensen’s face. Even though Jared had still caught him being melancholy, the sorcerer had seemed happy while he’d been there.

But as nice of a respite as it had been, duty had called, and Jared had helped Jensen replenish their supplies so that they could leave. It was a sad goodbye even if it was necessary, but just seeing his family after so long took away some of the sting of having to leave them again.

They traveled along companionably, and they had been the recipients of fine weather, so it had shocked them both when the narrow bridge that Jensen had just sojourned over was suddenly buffeted by a flash flood while Jared was trying to cross it.

Jared remembered Jensen screaming for him and the snap and sizzle of uncontained magic, but he didn’t remember anything after that.

“Oh, you’re awake,” an unfamiliar voice said.

Jared glanced over and was surprised to see a man of wealth sitting in the chair next to his bedside. He didn’t recognize the man at all, but his robes and jewels spoke of fortune.

“I haven’t the pleasure of you name, sir,” Jared rasped out, trying to keep his mind on the appropriate manners for addressing a man of such high importance in society.

“Baron Morgan,” the man supplied, “and you’ll not be calling it a pleasure any time soon. I’m afraid that I’ve taken you as a bargaining chip.”

“What? For who? My parents have no money to pay you with,” Jared told him, panic setting in.

“Oh, Jared, Jared. You always did underestimate just how far around your little finger you had Jensen wrapped,” the baron said with a shake of his head.

“I know not of what you speak,” Jared said.

“You know exactly of what I speak. You’re naïve, not stupid. That’s what has always made him love you.”

Jared shook his head in denial, but held his tongue. It was obvious that whatever mission the king had set Jensen on, Baron Morgan was either a part of it, the cause of it or wanted to stop it. Jared hadn’t the knowledge or the resources to determine what exactly the gambit was, but he knew that just being involved necessitated that Jared assume Baron Morgan was dangerous.

“He’ll be coming back soon you know,” Morgan began to talk as he rose to look out the window of the room that he had Jared in. “He’s a smart boy, always has been. He’ll know that I sent him on a wild goose chase as soon as he crosses the river if not before.”

“If you know that, why send him on such an errand? Why not send him farther, gain yourself more time?”

Morgan laughed and shook his head. “I have more time in this world than I want. You are young and blessedly ignorant, but Jensen and I, we know the meaning of loneliness. The only difference between us is that he still has the one sliver of hope, and his name is Jared.”

Jared blushed and tugged at the ropes that bound him to the bed, but to no avail. “You are deluded,” he said when he realized the futileness of his efforts. “I am only his companion on his journey.”

“His life’s journey, maybe,” Morgan corrected with an amused grin.

“You are vile and twist my words,” Jared accused.

“Don’t blame him, it’s always been a fault of his,” Jensen’s voice cut in.

“Jensen!” Jared rasped out.

“Oh, the hero has come to save the damsel,” Baron Morgan droned.

“Let him go,” Jensen ordered.

“I think not.”

Jensen drew his sword, and the staff that he clutched in his offhand began to glow. “I said let him go.”

Baron Morgan quirked one eyebrow at Jensen and then turned to look at Jared. At first Jared wasn’t sure what was going on, but then he couldn’t breathe. He gasped for air, but all that did was make him choke and spit as water started to gush out of his lungs and onto the bed he was resting upon. He could taste it running out of his mouth and feel it continuously refilling every drop he expelled.

“Enough!” Jensen shouted, “You’re killing him!”

Instantly the pressure in Jared’s chest subsided, and when he coughed, no liquid replaced what he spat out onto the soaked sheets even though the rest of his lungs still felt full. He could gasp for air, which was better than nothing, but all he could get in were shallow pants that allowed him to live.

“You understand I take it?” Morgan asked.

The sound of Jensen sheathing his sword was loud in the room, but somehow the sound of the butt of his staff hitting the floor was louder.

“What is it that you want?” Jensen asked.

“I merely want what you want, Jensen. I want the curse to remain intact.”

“You know of the curse?” Jensen asked.

“Oh, Jensen, you’ve been around your lover too much. Of course I know of the curse, why else would I have sent you away so that I could finish placing your beloved under my water spell?”

“Evilness and treachery?” Jensen suggested.

Jared idolized the man, but he did wish that he wouldn’t be so flippant with Jared’s life.

“Oh, Jensen, Jensen. You know better than that. You know who I am. Who I really am,” Baron Morgan’s words made no sense, but Jensen’s gasp was enough confirmation that there was more going on than what Jared already knew he didn’t know.

“You know?”

“That my wife is no longer my own and that I have never held my only son in my arms nor kissed the crown of my daughters’ heads? Of course I know that, Jensen. You forget that I once was a sorcerer too before the last great war took my brothers from my father and made me the only heir.”

“Then you can help me,” Jensen sounded needy, and when Jared looked at him, there was actual hope in his eyes the likes of which Jared hadn’t ever seen even once.

“No, I cannot. I would if I could, but there is no hope for return. I can only protect that which I still have, and even that is paltry. I cannot regain my children, Jensen. But I can stop another from having them. At least, I can if you agree to stop this foolish quest.”

“Tell me what you know,” Jensen demanded.

“I told you that I cannot help you. There is not enough magic in the world to undo that evil tide,” Morgan answered him.

“No, please,” Jensen insisted. “You know what I am. That sort of power could be enough.”

“And you would sacrifice yourself for that how, why? For your mother’s sake? Your father’s? They would mourn you forever and die in their grief. And what of Jared? Would you sacrifice his heart as well?”

Jared looked at Morgan before looking back at Jensen only to see the same look of grief on both of their faces. He desperately wished for a guide to the conversation that they were having.

“You would have your children back,” Jensen said after a moment.

“And you would sacrifice yourself for them?” Morgan’s doubt was clear.

“I would sacrifice myself for any one of my people. It is my privilege and my honor,” Jensen said firmly.

Baron Morgan looked impressed. “Well I’ll be damned. You really would, wouldn’t you?”

“I would,” Jensen told him.

Morgan nodded. “Very well then,” he said with a wave of his hand.

The bonds around Jared’s wrists let go, slithering down against the bed with a plop, and the tightness in Jared’s lungs went away as the liquid in his lungs disappeared.

“Jensen?” he croaked.

Jensen didn’t look at him but kept his eyes focused on Morgan’s face. “Come, Jared, and don’t leave my side for one second.”

Jared scrambled over to Jensen, hiding behind the sorcerer like a child.

Morgan looked amused. “And you think that you’ll be able to leave him when you feel as you do?”

“That, I am quite certain, is none of your business,” Jensen told him.

“Fair enough,” Morgan conceded. “You may use your usual room. Come meet me in the dining area when you’re done checking him over.”

Jensen nodded once and shepherded Jared out of the room.

“Jensen,” Jared asked as soon as they were alone, “what is going on?”

“Don’t ask, Jared. Just keep moving and keep your mouth shut,” Jensen hissed.

“But, Jensen,” Jared protested, “he made it sound like…”

“I know what it sounds like, Jared,” Jensen interrupted him. “I know what every single bit of it sounds like, but you’re going to have to trust me if you want anything to ever be right again. Can you do that?”

Jared felt lost and confused, but inside of him that place that had always trusted Jensen didn’t waver so he answered truthfully, “Yes.”


End file.
